


Vegeta - www.ikle999.com

by ikle999



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikle999/pseuds/ikle999





	Vegeta - www.ikle999.com

var thisDomain = '';  
if (thisDomain.length > 0) {  
document.domain = thisDomain;  
}

Vegeta - www.ikle999.com

  


  
[ Ikle Service Centre ](http://www.ikle999.com/)   


Menu

[ __ __ ](http://www.ikle999.com/428216655/basket#basket)

  * [Main Page](http://www.ikle999.com/421851029) __

    * [寫字樓傢俬,即將搬遷, 全售 / 觀塘區](http://www.ikle999.com/443184615)

  * [Dragon Collection](http://www.ikle999.com/421805409) __

    * [Vegeta](http://www.ikle999.com/442540275)
    * [Limited A4 File](http://www.ikle999.com/421806949)
    * [Puzzle](http://www.ikle999.com/421846986)
    * [Collection](http://www.ikle999.com/421926618)
    * [Goku & Vegata](http://www.ikle999.com/422480104)
    * [Sakura](http://www.ikle999.com/422480682)
    * [In HK 7-11](http://www.ikle999.com/421804811)
    * [Picture](http://www.ikle999.com/442540250)

  * [Home Decoration](http://www.ikle999.com/421918033) __

    * [Living Room](http://www.ikle999.com/421846165)
    * [Hanging painting](http://www.ikle999.com/422481069)

  * [龍珠同人小說](http://www.ikle999.com/424581255) __

    * [【悟貝】體質 ](http://www.ikle999.com/441000902)

  * [Accessories](http://www.ikle999.com/428216655/category/756697/accessories) __

    * [Lolita](http://www.ikle999.com/428216655/category/1243414/lolita)

  * [香薰](http://www.ikle999.com/428216655/category/1243412/%e9%a6%99%e8%96%b0)
  * [編織、刺鏽](http://www.ikle999.com/428216655/category/1286266/%e7%b7%a8%e7%b9%94-%e5%88%ba%e9%8f%bd)
  * [Services](http://www.ikle999.com/429198964) __

    * [補習輔導 (土瓜灣)](http://www.ikle999.com/421859055)
    * [Transport](http://www.ikle999.com/421858470)
    * [專業教育~讀寫訓練課程](http://www.ikle999.com/421806983)

  * [影片分享(中二病字幕組)](http://www.ikle999.com/433328765) __

    * [Art Page](http://www.ikle999.com/421806861)

  * [Contact me](http://www.ikle999.com/421806828)
  * [Gogeta Power Bank](http://www.ikle999.com/421806963)
  * [Collection](http://www.ikle999.com/441000905)
  * [Painting](http://www.ikle999.com/429198881)

# Water Machine

  
[](http://www.ikle999.com/442540275?i=159881473)  


  
[](http://www.ikle999.com/442540275?i=159881484)  


  
[](http://www.ikle999.com/442540275?i=159881526)  


  
[](http://www.ikle999.com/442540275?i=159881552)  


  * [](http://www.ikle999.com/442540275?i=159881473)

  * [](http://www.ikle999.com/442540275?i=159881484)

  * [](http://www.ikle999.com/442540275?i=159881526)

  * [](http://www.ikle999.com/442540275?i=159881552)

  
  


  


  
__  
__  


  
[ Your basket ](http://www.ikle999.com/428216655/basket#basket)  


[Checkout](http://www.ikle999.com/428216655/basket#checkout)  


  
.wordwrapfix {  
word-wrap:break-word;  
}

#### Latest comments

  
__  


  
.wordwrapfix {  
word-wrap:break-word;  
}

#### Share this page

  * __Share on Facebook
  * __Share on Twitter

  


  
__  


dataLayer = [{"SiteVer":"US","MainOrUser":"UserPage","PreOrFre":"Premium","Language":"en","Culture":"en-US","Instrumentation":"ShowPage","Market":"HK","ExpQS":""}];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){{w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
}})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-2MMH');

if(typeof window.jQuery=="undefined"){(function(){var a=document.createElement("script");a.type="text/javascript";a.src="/c/js/version3/frontendApp/init/frontendApp.min.js?_v=0cb24ec3172a795bf8148823601f53ad";document.getElementsByTagName('head')[0].appendChild(a);})();}

var req = { "cmd": "VisitorInfo" };  
var theApiUrl = '/userPages/pages/handleAsyncCmd.aspx';  
window.session = {  
options: { gapi_location: true },  
start: function (session) {  
req.sessionData = JSON.stringify(session);  
$.ajax({  
'url': theApiUrl,  
'cache': false,  
'type': 'POST',  
'contentType': 'application/json; charset=utf-8',  
'dataType': 'json',  
'data': JSON.stringify(req)  
});  
}  
}

/**  
* session.js 0.4.1  
* (c) 2012 Iain, CodeJoust  
* session.js is freely distributable under the MIT license.  
* Portions of session.js are inspired or borrowed from Underscore.js, and quirksmode.org demo javascript.  
* This version uses google's jsapi library for location services.  
* For details, see: https://github.com/codejoust/session.js  
*/(function (e, t, n) { var r = .4, i = { use_html5_location: !1, ipinfodb_key: !1, gapi_location: !0, location_cookie: "location", location_cookie_timeout: 5, session_timeout: 365, session_cookie: "first_session" }, s = function () { String.prototype.contains = function (e) { if (typeof e == "string") return this.indexOf(e) !== -1; for (var t = 0; t < e.length; t++)if (this.indexOf(e[t]) !== -1) return !0; return !1 }; if (e.session && e.session.options) for (option in e.session.options) i[option] = e.session.options[option]; var t = { api_version: r, locale: u.locale(), current_session: u.session(), original_session: u.session(i.session_cookie, i.session_timeout * 24 * 60 * 60 * 1e3), browser: u.browser(), plugins: u.plugins(), time: u.time(), device: u.device() }; i.use_html5_location ? t.location = u.html5_location() : i.ipinfodb_key ? t.location = u.ipinfodb_location(i.ipinfodb_key) : i.gapi_location && (t.location = u.gapi_location()); if (e.session && e.session.start) var n = e.session.start; var s = 0, o, a, f = function () { s === 0 && n && n(e.session) }; e.session = {}; for (var l in t) { o = t[l]; if (typeof o == "function") try { o(function (t) { e.session[l] = t, s-- , f() }), s++ } catch (c) { e.console && typeof console.log == "function" && console.log(c) } else e.session[l] = o } f() }, o = { detect: function () { return { browser: this.search(this.data.browser), version: this.search(n.userAgent) || this.search(n.appVersion), os: this.search(this.data.os) } }, search: function (e) { if (typeof e != "object") { var i = e.indexOf(this.version_string); if (i == -1) return; return parseFloat(e.substr(i + this.version_string.length + 1)) } for (var t = 0; t < e.length; t++) { var n = e[t].string, r = e[t].prop; this.version_string = e[t].versionSearch || e[t].identity; if (n) { if (n.indexOf(e[t].subString) != -1) return e[t].identity } else if (r) return e[t].identity } }, data: { browser: [{ string: n.userAgent, subString: "Chrome", identity: "Chrome" }, { string: n.userAgent, subString: "OmniWeb", versionSearch: "OmniWeb/", identity: "OmniWeb" }, { string: n.vendor, subString: "Apple", identity: "Safari", versionSearch: "Version" }, { prop: e.opera, identity: "Opera", versionSearch: "Version" }, { string: n.vendor, subString: "iCab", identity: "iCab" }, { string: n.vendor, subString: "KDE", identity: "Konqueror" }, { string: n.userAgent, subString: "Firefox", identity: "Firefox" }, { string: n.vendor, subString: "Camino", identity: "Camino" }, { string: n.userAgent, subString: "Netscape", identity: "Netscape" }, { string: n.userAgent, subString: "MSIE", identity: "Explorer", versionSearch: "MSIE" }, { string: n.userAgent, subString: "Gecko", identity: "Mozilla", versionSearch: "rv" }, { string: n.userAgent, subString: "Mozilla", identity: "Netscape", versionSearch: "Mozilla" }], os: [{ string: n.platform, subString: "Win", identity: "Windows" }, { string: n.platform, subString: "Mac", identity: "Mac" }, { string: n.userAgent, subString: "iPhone", identity: "iPhone/iPod" }, { string: n.userAgent, subString: "iPad", identitiy: "iPad" }, { string: n.platform, subString: "Linux", identity: "Linux" }, { string: n.userAgent, subString: "Android", identity: "Android" }] } }, u = { browser: function () { return o.detect() }, time: function () { var e = new Date, t = new Date; return e.setMonth(0), e.setDate(1), t.setMonth(6), t.setDate(1), { tz_offset: -(new Date).getTimezoneOffset() / 60, observes_dst: e.getTimezoneOffset() !== t.getTimezoneOffset() } }, locale: function () { var e = (n.language || n.browserLanguage || n.systemLanguage || n.userLanguage).split("-"); return e.length == 2 ? { country: e[1].toLowerCase(), lang: e[0].toLowerCase() } : e ? { lang: e[0].toLowerCase(), country: null } : { lang: null, country: null } }, device: function () { var r = { screen: { width: screen.width, height: screen.height } }, i = t.documentElement, s = t.getElementsByTagName("body")[0]; return r.viewport = { width: e.innerWidth || t.documentElement.clientWidth || t.body.clientWidth, height: e.innerHeight || t.documentElement.clientHeight || t.body.clientHeight }, r.is_tablet = !!n.userAgent.match(/(iPad|SCH-I800|xoom|kindle)/i), r.is_phone = !r.isTablet && !!n.userAgent.match(/(iPhone|iPod|blackberry|android 0.5|htc|lg|midp|mmp|mobile|nokia|opera mini|palm|pocket|psp|sgh|smartphone|symbian|treo mini|Playstation Portable|SonyEricsson|Samsung|MobileExplorer|PalmSource|Benq|Windows Phone|Windows Mobile|IEMobile|Windows CE|Nintendo Wii)/i), r.is_mobile = r.is_tablet || r.is_phone, r }, plugins: function () { var e = function (e) { if (n.plugins) { var t, r = 0, i = n.plugins.length; for (; r < i; r++) { t = n.plugins[r]; if (t && t.name && t.name.toLowerCase().indexOf(e) !== -1) return !0 } return !1 } return !1 }; return { flash: e("flash"), silverlight: e("silverlight"), java: e("java"), quicktime: e("quicktime") } }, session: function (n, r) { var i = a.get_obj(n); if (i == null) { i = { visits: 1, start: (new Date).getTime(), last_visit: (new Date).getTime(), url: e.location.href, path: e.location.pathname, referrer: t.referrer, referrer_info: a.parse_url(t.referrer), search: { engine: null, query: null } }; var s = [{ name: "Google", host: "google", query: "q" }, { name: "Bing", host: "bing.com", query: "q" }, { name: "Yahoo", host: "search.yahoo", query: "p" }, { name: "AOL", host: "search.aol", query: "q" }, { name: "Ask", host: "ask.com", query: "q" }, { name: "Baidu", host: "baidu.com", query: "wd" }], o = s.length, u, f, l = 0, c = "q query term p wd query text".split(" "); for (l = 0; l < o; l++) { u = s[l]; if (i.referrer_info.host.indexOf(u.host) !== -1) { i.search.engine = u.name, i.search.query = i.referrer_info.query[u.query], i.search.terms = i.search.query ? i.search.query.split(" ") : null; break } } if (i.search.engine === null && i.referrer_info.search.length > 1) for (l = 0; l < c.length; l++) { var h = i.referrer_info.query[c[l]]; if (h) { i.search.engine = "Unknown", i.search.query = h, i.search.terms = h.split(" "); break } } } else i.last_visit = (new Date).getTime(), i.visits++; return a.set_cookie(n, a.package_obj(i), r), i }, html5_location: function () { return function (e) { n.geolocation.getCurrentPosition(function (t) { t.source = "html5", e(t) }, function (t) { i.gapi_location ? u.gapi_location()(e) : e({ error: !0, source: "html5" }) }) } }, gapi_location: function () { return function (t) { var n = a.get_obj(i.location_cookie); !n || n.source !== "google" ? (e.gloader_ready = function () { "google" in e && (e.google.loader.ClientLocation ? (e.google.loader.ClientLocation.source = "google", t(e.google.loader.ClientLocation)) : t({ error: !0, source: "google" }), a.set_cookie(i.location_cookie, a.package_obj(e.google.loader.ClientLocation), i.location_cookie_timeout * 60 * 60 * 1e3)) }, a.embed_script("https://www.google.com/jsapi?callback=gloader_ready")) : t(n) } }, ipinfodb_location: function (t) { return function (n) { var r = a.get_obj(i.location_cookie); r && r.source === "ipinfodb" && n(r), e.ipinfocb = function (e) { if (e.statusCode === "OK") e.source = "ipinfodb", a.set_cookie(i.location_cookie, a.package_obj(e), i.location_cookie * 60 * 60 * 1e3), n(e); else { if (i.gapi_location) return u.gapi_location()(n); n({ error: !0, source: "ipinfodb", message: e.statusMessage }) } }, a.embed_script("http://api.ipinfodb.com/v3/ip-city/?key=" + t + "&format=json&callback=ipinfocb") } } }, a = { parse_url: function (e) { var n = t.createElement("a"), r = {}; n.href = e, query_str = n.search.substr(1); if (query_str != "") { var i = query_str.split("&"), s = 0, o = i.length, u; for (; s < o; s++)u = i[s].split("="), u.length === 2 && (r[u[0]] = decodeURI(u[1])) } return { host: n.host, path: n.pathname, protocol: n.protocol, port: n.port === "" ? 80 : n.port, search: n.search, query: r } }, set_cookie: function (n, r, i, s) { if (!t.cookie || !n || !r) return null; if (!s) var s = {}; if (r === null || r === undefined) i = -1; return i && (s.expires = (new Date).getTime() + i), document.cookie = [encodeURIComponent(n), "=", encodeURIComponent(String(r)), s.expires ? "; expires=" + (new Date(s.expires)).toUTCString() : "", s.path ? "; path=" + s.path : "", s.domain ? "; domain=" + s.domain : "", e.location && e.location.protocol === "https:" ? "; secure" : ""].join("") }, get_cookie: function (e, t) { return (t = (new RegExp("(?:^|; )" + encodeURIComponent(e) + "=([^;]*)")).exec(document.cookie)) ? decodeURIComponent(t[1]) : null }, embed_script: function (e) { var n = t.createElement("script"); n.type = "text/javascript", n.src = e, t.getElementsByTagName("body")[0].appendChild(n) }, package_obj: function (e) { e.version = r; var t = f.stringify(e); return delete e.version, t }, get_obj: function (e) { var t; try { t = f.parse(a.get_cookie(e)) } catch (n) { } if (t && t.version == r) return delete t.version, t } }, f = { parse: e.JSON && e.JSON.parse || function (e) { return typeof e != "string" || !e ? null : (new Function("return " + e))() }, stringify: e.JSON && e.JSON.stringify || function (e) { var t = typeof e; if (t === "object" && e !== null) { var n, r, i = [], s = e && e.constructor === Array; for (n in e) r = e[n], t = typeof r, t === "string" ? r = '"' + r + '"' : t === "object" && r !== null && (r = this.stringify(r)), i.push((s ? "" : '"' + n + '":') + r); return (s ? "[" : "{") + i.join(",") + (s ? "]" : "}") } if (t === "string") return '"' + e + '"' } }; s() })(window, document, navigator);  



End file.
